Love Is Not About Perfection
by FlamingRedFox
Summary: [SongFic][OneShot][MirokuSango][Cannon] Just a lil songfic set to Pat Benatar's Only You.  A lil cute and a lil fluffy.  And of course a lil funny.


**FRF:** FlamingRedFox here with a new attempt at a one-shot song-fic!

**Nikki:** It's about time you posted something.

**FRF:** Shut up! I haven't had inspiration for Le Restaurant in like forever! (Pouts) As for Jailed!, I've had like just the very beginning part of that typed out for like ever, somehow wrote myself in a corner, and don't even have it saved on the computer I'm using anyways… So any updates for those won't be coming any time soon… Sorry folks.

**Spirit:** (Randomly floats in) Aren't you supposed to be telling people about this new lil fic of yours?

**FRF:** Huh? What? Oh, right! Thanks Spirit!

**Spirit:** No problemo!

**Nikki:** Idiots…

**FRF:** Shut up Nikki! Anyways, this lil ficcy here is to be a song-fic centered around Miroku and Sango. Assume it takes place sometime after the little proposal scene in episode one hundred something/volume thirty. If you liked my Hit Me with Your Best Shot fic, hopefully you'll like this one too. XD The song is Only You by Pat Benatar. Idk why, but for some strange reason a lot of her songs make me think of Sango and Miroku. Then again, I can think of few of Styx's songs that can be applied to just about every Inuyasha pairing…

**Nikki:** Are you done yet?

**FRF:** I think so. Spirit, the disclaimer?

**Spirit:** FRF can't own Pat Benatar 'cause people don't own other people… She does have 86 Pat Benatar songs on her iPod though… And if she owned Inuyasha, this would just be a work of fiction instead of a FANfiction…

**FRF:** Enjoy folks! Ish time to see if I still know how to write, haha.

**

* * *

**

**Love Is Not About Perfection  
****Only You  
****A Sango/Miroku fic and a Pat Benatar rock song!**

* * *

Another day. Another battle with Naraku. Another encounter with Kohaku. Another close call. Another limp back to Kaede's village to heal up and set out again. And another demoralized atmosphere.

"Bastard," Inuyasha grumbled. "Damn Naraku got away again…"

For once everyone's favorite half-dog demon wasn't leading his little group of friends. He was carefully being carried by Kirara, having been run through the stomach several times by Naraku's tentacles. Really, it was amazing how many times Inuyasha could be stabbed through the stomach and manage to carry on like nothing had happened.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed, walking along side him. She was too distracted to say anything else, though. To distract herself from the day's trouble, she had once again attempted to form an 'overly complex and probably won't work anyways' plan to bring Sango and Miroku closer together, even though the pair was already somewhat engaged. She just wanted to help them even further along. Besides, Kagome's eccentric plans usually found some way to lift everyone's spirits, despite their pathetic-ness whenever she tried to initiate them herself. Shippo was the only one who knew how to properly eavesdrop on anyone. That fact had become blatantly obvious when he had rather triumphantly presented Kagome with a rather 'interesting' videotape.

But anyways, Kagome was very focused on trying to come up with a good plan to set in motion while they walked. Everyone definitely needed some cheering up; especially Sango. The taijiya was never quite herself directly after an encounter with her younger brother.

Kagome's plotting was interrupted by a long, low growl from Inuyasha. Kirara had stumbled and jostled her passenger a bit, agitating the open stomach wound his demon blood wasn't healing fast enough.

Biting her lower lip, Kagome looked worriedly at Inuyasha. The group's slow pace probably wasn't the best thing for him.

"Kagome-sama, might I make a suggestion?" Miroku finally spoke up as he turned to look at his wounded hanyou friend. The entire group focused their attention on the houshi and Miroku continued on with his train of thought. "Maybe you and Inuyasha should head back to Lady Kaede as fast as possible. I'm sure Sango-sama wouldn't mind letting Kirara fly you two back to the village."

"You think?" Kagome replied. "Would that be alright, Sango-chan?" Her gray eyes were now turned on her only female companion within the group.

Sango nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She seemed a bit more like a zombie than a person at the moment. She just couldn't shake the memories of Kohaku from her mind.

"Go on Kagome-sama. We'll be fine on our own. The village isn't that much farther away. You should concentrate on getting Inuyasha fixed up. He's much too irritable when he's in pain…"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Kagome's lips as she climbed aboard Kirara's back. "Alright then… We'll see you later, I guess. Bye." With that, Kirara leapt into the air and flew off with Kagome, Inuyasha, and sleeping Shippo who had been snuggled up in Kagome's backpack for much of the walk. Their two remaining companions silently watched them fly out of sight before continuing down the path towards the village.

_

* * *

_

I lost faith in myself, in everyone and everything around me

Sango had spent much of the walk in a daze. Seeing Kohaku again had thrown off her focus. He had recognized her. Perhaps the boy was finally slowly beginning to recover his memory. Or, maybe they had just encountered him one too many times, causing him to become slightly more familiar with their little group.

"Sango?"

_I thought I'd disappear; maybe you'd be better off without me_

Sango ignored the houshi at her side, continuing to walk in silence. She didn't want to talk; she wanted to sulk in her own misery.

"Sango," Miroku tried again. "C'mon Sango. Say something… anything. Depressing yourself over what happened isn't going to help you at all. Please Sango, just talk to me."

Now that Inuyasha and Kagome were out of the picture Miroku was hoping that Sango would lighten up a little. He was positive she had felt Kagome's plotting gaze, just as he had, and now that the girl with the offending stare was gone maybe Sango would become a little less on edge.

"It can too," came Sango's almost inaudible reply. She was quite content to quietly drown in her own memories.

"Sango," Miroku sighed. He needed to figure out a way to change her mood without upsetting her more than she already was. Tentatively, he placed an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She didn't pull away and instead rested her head upon his shoulder. "We can't change the past, love. We can try to fix the future though."

_You showed me I was wrong, everybody needs someone_  
_Love is not about perfection_

"But… I just… Mm…"

_You made no promises  
Life is hard enough you said  
__Oh, without you_

The taijiya couldn't quite form a coherent thought. Sighing dismally, she resolved to snuggle closer to Miroku instead. It was quite nice being in his embrace while they walked. His presence was enough to somewhat comfort her.

_Only You, Only You  
You're all that matters  
Only You, Only You,  
__Only You  
_

"Miroku…"

_Only You give me strength  
When my world is shattered  
Only You, Only You,  
__Only You_

"Hmm?"

_I've walked this road so many times before_  
_You'd think I'd know the way_

"Which way do we go?"

"Wha?" Miroku looked confusedly down at the girl in his arms. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. Well, that was until he followed her gaze to the fork in the road. He chuckled slightly, kissing the top of her head. "Left, Sango dear. You should know that by now."

_But like the fool that I am, it always ends the same_

Sango pulled out of the houshi's embrace to more effectively glare at him. She didn't appreciate being laughed at. Just because her precious brain was too confused about the day's events to allow her to remember which direction they were supposed to go did not give him warrant to laugh at her.

"Houshi-sama," she grumbled. "Shut up."

"But Sango dear," he pleaded dramatically. "Everyone needs to laugh a little every so often."

Sango tried to keep her glare focused on Miroku, but he was just too cute to be mad at what with the way he was pouting like a six year old child. A soft smile crept its way onto her features, which in turn caused a grin to spread across Miroku's.

"You have a gorgeous smile, Sango." Miroku wrapped an arm around her again.

_You told me everyone deserves a little happiness  
No one should have to be alone_

"You're insufferable," she sighed.

_Me, I'd be satisfied with just a little tenderness  
Oh, With you_

"But you love me anyway, right?"

_Only You, Only You  
You're all that matters  
Only You, Only You  
Only you_

"Mm, I don't know. I'll have to think about that…"

_Only You break the chain  
When my world is shattered  
Only You, Only You  
__Only You_

Miroku quirked an eyebrow as she trailed off. She was only joking, right? Right?

_You're all that matters_

Watching confusion, fear, doubt, concern, and a few other emotions parade across Miroku's face, Sango couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. This only confused the houshi more.

_Only you_

"Everyone needs to laugh a little every so often," quoted Sango, despite the fact that the newest look on the houshi's face was beginning to unnerve her. Though his face held a pout his violet eyes danced with mischief.

_Only you give me strength  
__When my world is shattered_

Just as she was about to take a step back from Miroku, he made his move. He leaned down just enough to catch her lips in a brief kiss. This action, of course, totally caught the taijiya off guard, and she stood there looking very much like a fish out of water.

_Only you_

The first thought in Sango's head was to smack Miroku. The second was to run away and hide. The third was to kiss him again. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, Sango had no chance to respond to Miroku's bold move at all.

_Only You, Only You  
You're all that matters  
Only You, Only You  
__Only You  
_

With a smirk Miroku began ushering Sango down the path again. He rather enjoyed her startled look and the way a light blush dusted itself across her cheeks.

_Only you break the chain  
When my world is shattered  
Only You, Only You  
__Only You_

"Miroku…" she finally managed to mumble.

_Only you only you  
__You're all that matters  
__Only you only you  
__Only you_

"Yes love?"

_Only you give me strength  
__When my world is shattered  
__Only you only you  
__Only you_

"I hate you."

_Only you, Only you_

"I love you too, dear."

_Only you, Only you_

The pair walked the rest of the way to the village in silence, just content to have each others company. The troubles of the day had been pushed to the backs of their minds, as there were now a few fonder memories to reflect upon.

_Only you_

It's funny really, how differently people can act when out of sight of prying eyes.

_Only you_

Kagome would be shocked to find out how close her two friends really were. …Of course, that was never going to happen. It was much too entertaining for the group to watch Kagome try and fail miserably at executing her 'overly complex and probably won't work anyways' romantic plans.

_Only you_

* * *

**FRF:** And there you have it folks! My first attempt at an Inuyasha fic in a good while, heh heh.

**Nikki:** Bravo! Bravo! You know how to write. We get it. But since when do you go for the depressing stuff?

**FRF:** Eh, it's not really a funny song. It's more of a romantic one. And I haven't really been in a funny mood lately. Besides, a well rounded author should be able to write for any genre.

**Nikki: **Shouldn't a well rounded author actually be able to update the stuff she writes?

**FRF: **Well, yes… But hey, I never said I was a well rounded author! So there! (Sticks out tongue)

**Spirit:** (Floats in) Ignore them for the time being and instead leave us some pretty lil reviews! FlamingRedFox would love to know what you all thought about the story! Plus, she'd especially like to know if any of you living creatures out there reading this have actually heard the song in this fic.

**FRF:** Yeah! What Spirit said! Do exactly what the overly annoying perky ghost says! Ciao! (Disappears in a puff of smoke)

**Spirit:** I am NOT annoying! (Pouts)

**Nikki: **Yeah you are Spirit…

**FRF:** (Reappears) Guys, shut up and go torture Naraku! He stole and ruined one of my perfectly good evil plots… again…

**Nikki and Spirit:** Kay! Bye byes peoples! (Disappear)

**Naraku: **(Appears) I didn't steal any perfectly good evil plots from no one! All my perfectly good evil plots are thought up in my perfect little brain! Hey! Are you people listening to me!? I said my little brain thinks up all my perfectly good evil plots!

**FRF:** Shut up and get out of my author's note! We all get that you have a small brain! I was nice and mentioned your name in this story, now get off the page! (Gabs Naraku by the collar and disappears in another puff of smoke)


End file.
